


Heart Of The Lily

by Pastaaddict



Series: Heartbeat [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind but protective old brother Vash, F/M, First Meeting, Heartbeat, Student Emil, Tourist Lili, originally Posted on FanFiction.Net under the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: Emil is a student, looking for a quiet place to study while Vash Zwingli and his sister, Lili are on holiday in Sweden. What will happen when they meet?





	Heart Of The Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This story connects to the first story in this series which is why Matthias (Denmark), Lukas (Norway) and Emil (Iceland) are living in Sweden, just in case anyone gets confused about why this is taking place in Sweden.

 

** _**Heart Of The Lily** _ **

 

Emil had to get out of  _ The Little Mermaid _ before the noise of drunken revellers drove him insane as he tried to study. His brother-in-law, Matthias was no help and was quite often one of the revellers, much to the disapproval of his soul mate and husband, and Emil's older Norwegian half-brother, Lukas Bondevik. Emil himself was from Iceland, a child of their mother's second marriage which had not lasted and Emil grew up in Iceland with his father and was given his name, Steilsson. After his death when he was nine, he had gone to live with his mother and half brother who now lived in Sweden.

His brother, Lukas found and married his Danish soul mate, Matthias Kohler and they opened  _ The Little Mermaid  _ Tavern which attracted some rowdy patrons with Matthias joining in. Many a night, Lukas had dragged Matthias out of the bar-room, usually by his tie. This was not a good environment for Emil to study in though, even in the afternoon where the patrons were not so much drunk as merry but it was still noisy so Emil decided to take himself and his books off to the nearest park. He opened his books on an empty picnic table and began to study the subjects needed for his life's goal, to be a volcanologist and he settled down to read up on volcanic rock formations.

A few people passed him, in pairs, probably soul mates, people walking their dogs, mothers pushing their babies or toddlers in prams but no one disturbed Emil and the sun was nice, warm but with a cooling breeze preventing it from getting too hot so Emil's afternoon passed pleasantly as he made notes of useful information for his studies. He set his books aside and began to gather up his study files.

"Die Lilien sind schön, Großer Bruder!  _ (The lilies are beautiful, Big Brother! _ )," a young female's voice called and Emil looked up to see a small blonde-haired girl run down the path toward a flower-bed filled with yellow Neroli Viviparnum lilies and she bent down to smell them. A blonde man followed her down the path at a slower walk, tapping the ground with a stick coated in white. The two had a similar hairstyle but the girl wore a bluish ribbon on the right side of her head.

"Gehen sie nicht zu weit voraus, Lili! ( _ Don't go too far ahead, Lili! _ )," the man ordered as he tapped his way toward her and Emil immediately realised that the man was blind as the girl ran back to him and took his arm, leading him to the lilies. He did not understand any of their conversation but he considered it none of his business as he picked up his books and began to leave, heading away from their direction.

* * *

Lili had forgotten that they were on holiday and that Vash was not used to the area as she ran ahead to look at the lilies until he called her back. She knew that he was not worried for himself but rather that he was very protective and did not like Lili to stray too far from him, especially in unfamiliar surroundings. Vash had been born blind and so never realised that Lili had begun to cut her hair like his until someone had remarked on how cute his 'little brother' was and bought her a ribbon to wear in her hair so everyone would know she was a girl. Now she wore it every day.

She ran back to Vash and wrapped her arms around his, leading him to the pretty lilies in the park they had decided to take a stroll through. While Vash could not see the lilies, he could smell them and touch their petals which he liked to do in their garden back at their home against the back drop of the Alps, another sight that Vash had never seen but could feel and smell the fresh breeze that blew down from the peaks.

Lili was sometimes sad for her brother who's life seemed solitary to her and she wished he would find his soul mate but he insisted that he was content with the way things were, that it was pointless if his heart would never beat and he believed that a soul mate would just be an inconvenience, messing up his orderly life. No, he wanted no intrusions on his personal space.

As they reached the lilies, Lili saw a boy by a picnic table out of the corner of her eye, gathering up the books he had obviously been studying from. He was about seventeen with platinum blonde hair.  _ Must be a local _ she thought as he picked up his books and walked away.

* * *

"Where did you disappear to?" Lukas asked as Emil came through the tavern door. Emil rolled his eyes at the merry roar that came from the bar-room.

"To the park," he replied. "To get some peace to study." Lukas looked toward the bar-room and understood his little brother's predicament. A tavern was not the best place to absorb knowledge, especially one run by Matthias.

"Next time, let me know," Lukas said and Emil rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, mom!" he mocked and climbed the stairs to his room. He was not a child any more.

"I'm your Big Brother," Lukas called up after him, launching into an old argument.

"Mom!"

"Big Brother!"

"MOM!" Emil shut his door behind him and Lukas gave a sigh, going back into the bar-room where Matthias was encouraging his mostly Swedish patrons into a very loud rendition of 'Copenhagen'.

* * *

Emil's courses were over for another day and he was sitting outside his favourite café, drinking coffee before he made his way home, like he usually did. Class had gone well and he was in a good mood as he brought the cup to his lips again. He drained the last of the brew and put the cup down and picked up his book bag.

* * *

Vash and Lili made their way down the street, Lili looking for a place for them to eat. There was a café ahead that looked like a good place with seating outside and she led her brother toward it. There was a seventeen year old getting up to leave that looked familiar. It was as she got closer that she recognised him as the boy from the park, probably from the school that they had passed earlier. He had his eyes down as they came within feet of him and he was about to look up when, suddenly, a large dog ran up behind them, knocking into Vash and sending him flying.

"Big Brother!" Lili exclaimed in German as he fell forward. The boy dropped his bag and instinctively grabbed Vash to arrest his fall, almost collapsing under the taller and older man's weight.

Emil looked up at the cry of  _ Großer Bruder!  _ and let go of his bag to catch the body falling toward him. The blonde man was taller and heavier than him but he just about managed to hold the weight until the man could find his feet again and Emil picked up the white cane the man had dropped and put it back into his hand.

"Danke!" the man said when he was upright again. Emil recognised the word  _ Danke _ as  _ Thank you. _

"You're welcome," he replied, hoping the man would understand English as it was unlikely that he would understand Emil's native Icelandic or any of the other Nordic languages Emil spoke. "I'm Emil Steilsson. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the man replied, understanding the language. "I'm Vash Zwingli and this is my little sister, Lili." Emil turned to look at the cute sixteen year old girl stood by Vash. She had her brother's blonde hair, cut the same and he recognised the ribbon from the girl who had been in the park and realised that this was the same brother and sister. She even had the same coloured eyes as her brother as bright green met violet.

_ _ Ba-bump, ba bump, ba bump! _ _

Both Emil and Lili put their hands on their hearts as they felt them begin to beat. Lili never expected to find her soul mate when she and her brother decided to come on this holiday but there he was standing in front of her. This seventeen year old with whitish blonde hair and violet eyes and he looked nice but Big Brother was not going to like this. After all, they were on holiday and the boy was clearly a local but he was her soul mate.

"Hello, Emil," she said and he took her hand as she held it out to him.

"Hello, Lili," he replied. Now Lili just had to break the news to her brother.

* * *

Emil invited them both back to  _ The Little Mermaid _ , somewhere Vash was reluctant to go but was persuaded by Lili and, after Emil introduced his brother and brother-in-law, he and Lili broke the news.

"NO!" Vash said, adamantly. "This can't happen! We're only here on holiday so how are you supposed to be soul mates if one is in Sweden and the other's in Switzerland, it won't work!" Lukas had to agree but they were soul mates! Some kind of compromise had to be reached.

"We have to work something out," Lukas replied. "We can't keep soul mates apart."

"Hey guys," Matthias exclaimed. "She could stay here with us. We'd look after her."

"No way!" Vash put his foot down. "My little sister's not staying in a foreign country with strangers, especially in a tavern. It's kind of you but it's not happening!" Lukas sighed.

"Unless you're prepared to move countries," he replied. "I don't know how this is going to work."

"There is another way," Emil said. "I go to college in another year. I could go to one in Switzerland." Lukas was not happy about that and neither was Vash.

"You plan to live in Switzerland alone!" Lukas exclaimed. "You're seventeen! How will you support yourself without us there?"

"I'll have to do it some time," Emil replied. "And I'll be eighteen when I go to college so I would be moving out any way. And I would get a job like any other student."

"And where do you plan to stay while studying?" Vash asked, sternly.

"He could stay with us, Big Brother," Lili replied. "He is my soul mate, after all." Vash did not like that one bit.

"Lili, I don't think …..."

"This is my soul mate, Vash!" Lili replied in a surprisingly stern voice. "You might not want yours but I want mine. We have the room."

"Lili ….. "

"Vash!"

"We have a year," Lukas intervened before a family fight could ensue. "Time to get things arranged, even arrange accommodation if necessary. I'm not happy with the idea of Emil leaving but he's right. He'd move away at some point and he should be with his soul mate." Vash gave in. This was the disruption he worried his own soul mate would bring to his life but he realised that it was inevitable.

"We'll arrange something," he sighed and Lili smiled, happily.

* * *

_ Two years later ….. _

Emil stood outside the campus of Bern University on his first day of his second year. He had his own room in Vash's house which he had to stick to as there was no sharing with Vash's eighteen year old sister, soul mate or no soul mate, and he got a job as a barista to pay for food and other bills that he shared with Vash and Lili.

Emil had also learnt German so he could communicate with Lili and Vash in their own language, as well as his fellow students so his life was good as a university student and it was about to get even better.

Lili took his arm and smiled up at Emil. She might have been nervous about her first day at the university but she had Emil to show her around and tell her what she needed to know. She would be taking the courses relating to volcanology too and she hoped that, when Emil achieved his dream and became a volcanologist, her skills would be useful to him as they planned to marry after university but that was for the future.

"Ready?" he asked and Lili smiled again.

"Ready!" she replied and, after a quick kiss, they walked into the university.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one I actually wrote between Rescue Me and Crazy Little Thing Called Love. I forgot to include it and just realised. It's a softer paced story to calm down after Recuse Me which got a little crazy. Hope you liked!


End file.
